customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
The New Adventures of Super Mario (Thevideotour1's version)
'''The New Adventures of Super Mario '''is an American animated comedy television series made by the Nickelodeon fans. It is based on the Nintendo 64 game, Super Mario 64. It is produced by Hit Entertainment and aired on High School Boyz on Nick on September 2, 1996. Characters Main Characters *Mario - A Italian plumber in Brooklyn, New York. He is voiced by Charles Martinet. *Luigi - The younger brother of Mario. He is voiced by Charles Martinet. *Peach - The princess of Mushroom Kingdom. She is voiced by Samantha Kelly. *Daisy - The tomboyish princess of Sarasaland. She is voiced by Deanna Mustard. *Yoshi - The green dinosaur in Super Mario Land. He is voiced by Patty Wirtz. *Wario - The evil version of Mario. He is voiced by Charles Martinet. *Waluigi - The evil version of Luigi. He is voiced by Charles Martinet. *Toad - The citizen of Mushroom Kingdom and is one of Princess Peach's most loyal attendants; constantly working on her behalf. He is voiced by Samantha Kelly. *Toadette - The female version of Toad. She is voiced by Samantha Kelly. Custom Characters *Thomas - The brother of Peach and the prince of Mushroom Kingdom. He is voiced by Tim Proctor. *Logica - The daughter of George and Eleanor and the younger sister of Peach. She is voiced by Keiko Yoshida. *George - The father of Peach and Logica and the king of Mushroom Kingdom. He is voiced by John Cleese. *Eleanor - The mother of Peach and the queen of Mushroom Kingdom. She is voiced by Debbie Harry. *Adam - The brother of Daisy and the prince of Sarasaland. He is voiced by Jacob Chow. *Arbor - The daughter of Rosemarie and the younger sister of Daisy. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. *Rosemarie - The mother of Daisy, Adam, and Arbor and the queen of the Sarasaland. She is voiced by Nicole Karrer. *Nancy - The princess of Windmillville. She is voiced by Kath Soucie. *Jason - The brother of Nancy and the prince of Windmillville. He is voiced by Seth Yeung. Villians *Bowser - *Koopalings - Episodes Season 1 (September 2, 1996 to June 16, 1997) #Koopa Kombat (September 2, 1996) #School Time (September 9, 1996) #Let's Play Golf (September 16, 1996) #Sister, Sister (September 23, 1996) #Mario's Windmillville Adventure (September 30, 1996) #(October 7, 1996) #(October 14, 1996) #(October 21, 1996) #(October 28, 1996) #(November 4, 1996) #(November 11, 1996) #Mario and the Beanstalk (November 18, 1996) #Laundry Basketball (November 25, 1996) #(December 2, 1996) #(December 9, 1996) #(December 16, 1996) #Bob-ombs Away (December 23, 1996) #(December 30, 1996) #(January 6, 1997) #(January 13, 1997) #(January 20, 1997) #(January 27, 1997) #(February 3, 1997) #(February 10, 1997) #(February 17, 1997) #(February 24, 1997) #(March 3, 1997) #(March 10, 1997) #(March 17, 1997) #(March 24, 1997) #Plating Fire Flowers (March 31, 1997) #(April 7, 1997) #(April 14, 1997) #(April 21, 1997) #(May 5, 1997) #(May 12, 1997) #(May 19, 1997) #(June 2, 1997) #(June 9, 1997) #Wild West Fever (June 16, 1997) Season 2 (September 1, 1997 to June 29, 1998) # Season 3 (September 7, 1998 to June 28, 1999) # Season 4 (September 6, 1999 to June 26, 2000) # Season 5 (September 4, 2000 to June 25, 2001) # Season 6 (September 3, 2001 to June 24, 2002) # Season 7 (October 28, 2002 to June 16, 2003) #Talking to a Dandelion (October 28, 2002) #Sarasaland Wars (November 4, 2002) #When Things Go Wrong... (November 11, 2002) #Free Ice Cream (November 18, 2002) #More Coins (November 25, 2002) #Here, Kitty Kitty Cat (December 2, 2002) #(December 9, 2002) #(December 16, 2002) #(December 23, 2002) #(December 30, 2002) #Movie Madness (January 6, 2003) #Super Summer Bash (January 13, 2003) #(January 20, 2003) #Faire Square (February 3, 2003) #Jungle Fever (February 10, 2003) #(February 17, 2003) #(February 24, 2003) #(March 3, 2003) #(March 10, 2003) #(March 17, 2003) #(March 24, 2003) #(April 7, 2003) #Let's Go Skateboarding! (April 14, 2003) #(April 21, 2003) #(May 5, 2003) #(May 12, 2003) #(May 19, 2003) #Driving with the Couple (June 2, 2003) #Catch Some Butterflies (June 9, 2003) #(June 16, 2003) Season 8 (October 6, 2003 to May 24, 2004) # Season 9 (October 4, 2004 to May 23, 2005) # Season 10 (October 3, 2005 to May 22, 2006) # Season 11 (October 2, 2006 to May 28, 2007) # Season 12 (October 1, 2007 to May 26, 2008) # Season 13 (October 6, 2008 to May 25, 2009) # Season 14 (October 5, 2009 to May 24, 2010) # Season 15 (October 4, 2010 to May 23, 2011) # Season 16 (October 3, 2011 to May 28, 2012) # Season 17 (October 1, 2012 to May 27, 2013) # Season 18 (October 7, 2013 to May 26, 2014) # Season 19 (October 6, 2014 to May 25, 2015) # Season 20 (October 5, 2015 to May 30, 2016) # Season 21 (October 3, 2016 to May 29, 2017) # Trivia *In Season 1, the late 1996-early 1997 Lyrick Studios still logo with the "Distributed by" byline at the beginning and that logo without "Distributed by" at the end are used. *In September 1997-April 1998 Season 2, the 1997-1998 Lyrick Studios logo with the "Distibuted by" byline at the beginning and that logo without "Distributed by" at the end are used. *In May 1998 Season 2-5 episodes, the 1998-2001 Lyrick Studios logo with the "Distibuted by" byline at the beginning and that logo without "Distibuted by" at the end are used. *In Season 1-4, the characters' looks are the same from Mario Party 3. *In Season 5-6, the characters' looks are the same from Super Smash Bros Melee. *In Season 7-14, the characters' looks are the same from Super Smash Bros Brawl. *In Season 15-present, the characters' looks are the same from Super Smash Bros Wii U. *In Season 1-4, Peach only has hair untied. In Season 5-present, Peach's hair is tied up in a ponytail and sometimes untied. *In Season 1-4, Daisy has long hair. In Season 5-present, Daisy's hair is in a form of a Bob cut.